A Fight Of Passion
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: The touch is gentle, and tender, odd coming from the same hand that- -with a clap, deafening without being loud turns to a long blade that glistens sharp and deadly in the midst of his charge. RoyEd Yaoi


_His fingers travel down the smooth curve of Ed's throat, edging the black strap from his shoulder allowing him to lean in, to run his tongue along the newly bared skin. Nipping gently at the sensitive flesh, the taste of salt on his palate the sound of Ed's breathing_ _not yet ragged and harsh, but working on it. His skin, though weathered, is soft beneath Roy's mouth and the muscled form beneath it firm. Cold metal reaches back, slipping over Roy's face and into his hair. The touch is gentle, and tender, odd coming from the same hand that-_

-with a clap, deafening without being loud turns to a long blade that glistens sharp and deadly in the midst of his charge. He makes no battle cry, grits he teeth, head down but always watching from beneath shielding lids. His flesh hand, sheathed in a black fighting glove, distracts, taking what seems to be a lumbering strike at his opponents face while his true weapon aims low. It's dodged at the last second but it was a beautiful maneuver nonetheless, Now, his breathing is harsh, the true thrill of adrenaline obvious in his sharp eyes, pupils wide with the animal excitement of the fight though there is plenty of sunlight. He knows he won't be bested, and it's obvious in the confident way he squares his shoulders and the predatory way his feet carry him in a slowly shrinking circle. One more step and it's time to make his next move, slowly he licks his-

_-lips, hot and clumsy with passion they savage Roy's own and his body never stops moving. He's really begun now; he writhes beneath Roy's touch as his hands glide up the strong back and muscles that will remain tense until Ed's brought to his fall. He arches his body a curve so full two would make a perfect circle and he's certainly alight with enough energy to fulfill one. The skin beneath Roy's hands is much warmer than it had been only moments before and he's closer to where Roy would like him to be. The situation, so instinctive, ingrained in every man's system can be seen perfectly etched over his bronzed face. Sweat now shimmers on the both of them, it makes them blink more often than they would but for Roy it doesn't blur a single line on his lover's body as they press together so tight they may as well be-_

-One flaw would be fatal at this moment. He's engaged and every movement must be made without a flash of hesitation and with less than a millisecond of thought about what comes next. But that's what he's trained for, that's exactly what he's been teaching himself to do. A fisted blow catches his shoulder but the momentum is just what he needs to drop with nearly inhuman speed and spin landing a kick so ferocious that the impact can be heard like a gunshot. His grin is mighty though double sided like a blade, triumphant and poisonous all the same. By no means distracted he launches himself back into the offensive, tossing his head back briefly to-

_-fling the hair impeding his view. Part of the gold locks are still bound by a thin strip of cloth but most falls free, clinging to his face and dragging over Roy as he works, never resting, on a pale shoulder. His whole body heaves desperately for air but still he's moving, more slowly now as he claims his prize for all of this hard work, he may be allowing himself to be impaled by Roy but it's his moment tonight and his eyes say it all. And Roy let's himself be conquered by the blonde whirlwind and his spine melts at the heat Edward brings. A harsh grunt breaks from his throat as he's filled completely and his arms encircle Roy's neck, he's impatient unwilling to wait any longer for his-_

-Completion, he's tiring and so is his opponent. There are only moments, few moments left before one of them is on the ground but he hasn't lost the confidence. The win is in reach and he's grasping, steady and fast though a little less rhythmic. It must be over fast, before he makes his one fatal flaw and he isn't oblivious to it. For the first time he must wait, be still for the oncoming attack because his key is defensive. Plain as day, his opponent is angry, and there is the critical mistake. His body tenses and he holds fast, here he-

_-Comes with a shudder, completely rigid for a moment-_

-Then relaxes and slumps heavily from the end of his blade and to-

_-Roy's chest, taking deep breaths and he's not moving now either he's been fulfilled and this-_

-Fight is over, he's won. Until next time.

_-Until next time. _


End file.
